Arceus
Arceus is known as one of several fourth-generation Legendary Pokemon. He has been given the several nicknames, most famous are "The Original One" and "God of the Pokemon World". First seen in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl video games, he also has his own movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life". He is also one of the Pokemon concidered as a favorite of Spore user ChaolinChao. In the Chaolin Series, Arceus is an ally to Chaolin and is called in as a "Last Resort Weapon" to destroy the toughest enemies. As well, Arceus seems to hate all Bidoofs or Bibarels and claims them as "his failed creations that should all be destroyed". Arceus' Pokedex info Pokedex Entry #493, The Alpha Pokemon Height: 10 feet, 6 inches (3.2 meters) Weight: 705.5 pounds (320 kilograms) Location: Hall of Origin in the Sinnoh Region Arceus, according to Pokemon Mythology is said to be hatched from an egg before the universe existed. He is the Pokemon that shaped the universe with his 1000 arms. Arceus' Gender Like most Legendary Pokemon, Arceus is Genderless in the Pokemon Games. However, Arceus' voice in the movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life" gives a hint that Arceus is a male Arceus' Type and Abilities Arceus is claimed as a Normal-Type Pokemon, however due to the Multitype ability, he can change into any type depending on the held elemental plate. There are 16 elemental plates that are officially used in the Pokemon Games, each have the ability to transform Arceus into a different type. For example, If the Draco Plate (Dragon-Type Plate) is held by Arceus, he becomes a Dragon-Type Pokemon. There is also one plate hidden from the game which was recovered by some hackers. The 17th plate, dubbed the Mystery (???) Plate, turns Arceus into a ???-Type. However, this plate could crash the game if used and saved into the game, forcing the user to start a new game. Moveset Judgement is the signature move used by Arceus, in which this move varies it's affect depending on the plate Arceus is holding. As well, Arceus can also learn every TM and HM found in the game. Even Draco Meteor could be taught to him, yet only if he is holding the Draco Plate. Arceus' Power Arceus is well-balanced with all his base stats at 120. At the combined Base Stat total of 720, this makes Arceus the highest stats of any Pokemon in the entire Pokedex, as well as having the most base stat Defense amongst all Normal-Type Pokemon. The most popular sentence from Arceus "Prepare for Justice!!!" is a phrase that Arceus originally used in the Pokemon movie "Arceus and the Jewel of Life". Those three words became the most popular line that Arceus used in this Movie, so much that many Arceus fans have made videos and fan art that utilize this message. The most popular video using this phrase is the Youtube Animated Music Video (AMV), which uses the same beat that was used in the famous "This Is Sparta" remix. Even though being very similar to the "This is Sparta" remix, as of now it's still gaining popularity. Behold the Arceus Sparta Remix!!! :D Links to learn more about Arceus in the Pokemon Series http://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Arceus_%28Pok%C3%A9mon%29 http://pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Arceus http://serebii.net/pokedex-dp/493.shtml Category:Pokemon Category:Arceus Category:God Category:Popular Category:Justice Category:Game